And That's The Way I Loved You
by xoxomickeyxoxo
Summary: Based off a YT video - Please read inside for more details! Hameron/Chameron. AU. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've had this idea for a really long time, but now am finally getting around to it.

So, I was watching YT videos one day and I came across this BEAUTIFUL video, by VictoriNoRissu, and thought... 'Hmm, I should write a fan fic to this.'

.com/watch?v=5s12FmuFUOc: This is the link to the video, and basically a description. I'm taking some liberities, obviously, but this is the basic description and of course, give credit where credit is due.

**Disclaimer: David Shore owns House M.D, Taylor Swift owns the song, and VictoriNoRissu owns the video. I don't own any of it.**

Oh, and I know Cameron was hired *after* Chase, but for this story, she was before - way before.

* * *

"Differential diagnosis people – Go!" Gregory House limped stoically into the office, throwing a file at his three fellows. Allison Cameron watched him walk in, feeling her heart flutter and skip a beat – he was here. She immediately stood up and poured a cup of coffee, handing it to him before he could walk over to the pot.

"Here," Cameron said with a smile, and he took it from her, not even with a nod of acknowledgement. She felt a pinprick of anger, but swallowed it, fighting to control the urge to scream at him. It wasn't so long ago that they had broken up, and now he was acting as if she barely existed. She silently cursed herself as she sat back down – she should have never said that to him, and she knew it. Cameron knew him so well, knew his limits, and she knew right after those three words escaped her lips, that they were over.

"What's up with those two?" Foreman whispered to Chase, glancing between the disconsolate look on Cameron's face and the blasé, somewhat agitated look on House's face.

"Beats me," Chase said, distracting himself with the patient file. He knew exactly what was going on between the two of them – a yearlong intense relationship that one day was going great, and the next day in shambles.

"Shouldn't we be talking to the patient? How can we diagnose her if we don't even talk to her?" Cameron smiled at Foreman's naiveté, remembering when she was new at this job, almost three years ago to the day.

* * *

_Allison Cameron sat on the bench outside of the office, her purse sitting on her lap. She tapped her foot anxiously, fidgeting with her hair – she couldn't decided between a low ponytail with strands of hair framing her pear shaped face, or her long curls that cascaded past her shoulders. She watched someone walk in through the glass doors and stood up._

_"Are you Dr. House?" she asked the doctor and he shook his head._

_"No, I'm Dr. Wilson… are you Dr. Cameron? Here for the interview?" He asked and she smiled, extending her hand politely. A small smile spread over Wilson's face as he shook her hand. She was sweet- definitely not normal House employee material. _

_"There he is," Wilson said, gesturing to the man limping down the hallway. Cameron looked in that direction – she had never seen him before and the leg was a bit of a surprise._

_"The leg?" Cameron asked simply, sensing that Wilson and House were more than colleagues._

_"Don't ask," Wilson said firmly as House approached them. _

_"Are you Dr. Cameron?" Cameron smiled, extending her hand. She noticed his bright blue eyes and felt a shiver in her spine. He ignored her outstretched hand and headed into his office. Cameron looked at Wilson for reassurance, and he nodded._

_"Nice resume," he said, sitting down in his swivel chair. She stood awkwardly, before deciding to sit across from him._

_"Thank you very much. And I would just like to thank you again for this amazing opportunity," Cameron said with another bright smile. He was significantly older than she was, but couldn't help but feel attracted to him. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, annoyed with her constant rambling. "You're hired. You can start now," he said, tossing a case file at her and walking out of the office. _

_"Thank… you!" Cameron called insecurely, as she watched him go. She furrowed her brow, confused. Cameron knew that she had gotten the job, but…what now?_

* * *

"Cameron!" His wooden cane came crashing down on the table and Cameron jumped, looking up at House.

"I said, go get a CT for the patient. And, Cameron, if you can't do your job, then go home – you're just taking up space," he spat, heading into his office. Cameron sat stunned, as if the wind was knocked out of her. She slowly stood up, holding her head up high as she walked out.

"Hey – how are you?" Chase asked, following her to the patient room. "With the break up and everything." Cameron looked at him out of the corner of her eye and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said, turning the corner.

"Well… if you're ever not… okay, I mean. We could go out for a drink or something."

"Right," Cameron said with a smirk, opening up the file in an effort to ignore him. She paused for a second, letting the idea sink in. Chase had always been nice, and House certainly would hate it – maybe even get a little jealous.

"That'd be great."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I know it's been a really long time and I'm sure you've forgotten about this story, but it's here! I know this is another really short chapter, but I hope it's good :).

For those of you who read my other stories, just a little announcement: I just got a Mac, and trying to transfer all my files and uploading for a Mac is different, so it might be a while until I can upload any new new stuff. This I had started to work on on my Dell, so it's still in Word format. Never fear, I get very anal about these kinds of things, so who knows?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D, the song, or the video that this story is based off. David Shore, Taylor Swift, and VictoriNoRissu all own, respectively.**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"CT was clean, Foreman and Chase are running some blood work now," Cameron said as she headed into House's office. There was a hint of a smile on her face as she saw him, the light shining in from the window softly illuminating his face. He didn't respond and she took a few steps closer to him.

"What are you doing that you can't pay attention to the case?" House hesitated briefly before turning to face her, his expression devoid of emotion.

"Monster truck rally," he said, attempting to cut down the sting in his voice, knowing the implications of those words for her. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the television, the rumbling of engines and the blur of colors all too familiar.

_"Cuddy asked me to talk to you again – she really wants you to go down to the clinic," Cameron said, walking into House's office, where he was sitting, checking his mail._

_"Like the great philosopher Jagger says, you can't always get what you want," House quoted, making no motion to get up, and Cameron giggled. He turned to look at her, confusion written all over his face at her sudden spark of interest. She subtly rolled her eyes – only after a few weeks of employment, she could already read most emotions on his face. And now, she read the confusion on his face and hence, rolled her eyes. If only he knew how she really felt about him. _

_"What are you doing tonight?" House hesitantly asked and Cameron looked at him, sitting down across from him. _

_"Nothing… why?" Cameron asked defensively, unsure of whether he would tease her about having no plans on a Friday night, or no boyfriend to share the boring evening with. _

_"Well, Wilson has the second wife to attend to – marriage," House scoffed, but then his eyes softened as he turned to Cameron. "So… want to come?" Cameron's mouth hung slack as she grasped for words._

_"I've…never been to one," were the only words that she could think of, and she mentally slapped herself for not coming up with anything better to say. House grinned devilishly – this was going to be interesting._

_

* * *

_

After a long day, with a simple diagnosis of gonorrhea, Cameron headed to the parking lot, her head full and her heart weary. She sighed, pausing as she adjusted her seatbelt, to lament the breakup once more. Everything was perfect, until one day, it wasn't, and they began to fall apart, like glass shattering on pavement. Cameron sighed, as she put the car into drive and headed to her apartment. There was construction on her normal route, so she had to go around, but passing the monster truck rally on the way home. She refused to look towards it, but even with her windows closed, she heard the faint sounds of the announcer, and swore she could smell the popcorn and the nachos.

_'I love this place!" Cameron cried as she cheered on her favorite truck and took inhuman bites out of a hot dog, as House stood by and watched on in amazement. _

_"Since when do you eat like that?" House asked with a grin and Cameron looked down at her hot dog._

_"Oh. Well I really don't… Usually," she said, embarrassed._

_"I like a girl with a healthy appetite." Cameron looked up at him in shock, noticing the mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Was he… flirting with her? He winked and turned back to the trucks, taking a swig off his beer and Cameron blushed bright red, fighting a smile from spreading over her face._

Cameron threw her bag on the couch as she got home, her apartment feeling empty. Before, it was cluttered with most of House's things, but he had taken them away - his guitar, his CDs, his t-shirts, and his Vicodin bottles. She was angry, angry with herself, angry with him, and angry about the breakup. Near the end

_'But why do I still love him?'_


	3. Chapter 3

HI! I'm so sorry it's been forever - and this isn't even really that great of a chapter, but I just wanted to give you guys a little bit!

And I totally didn't realize, but the link to the video that this story is based off didn't get copied : .com/watch?v=5s12FmuFUOc --- It's amazing!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own the song, the tv show, or the video. But the writing is mine!

As always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Can I sit with you?" Cameron looked up from her magazine in between bites of her chicken salad and smiled at the friendly oncologist.

"Sure, Wilson," she said, closing her magazine and motioned for him to sit.

"So," he said, unwrapping the foil on his sandwich. "How are you?" he asked, his voice thick with implications.

"Are you asking about me or me and House?"

"Both," Wilson said with a sheepish laugh. Cameron took a deep breath, looking into Wilson's caring eyes.

"I'm okay…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…." Wilson raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You just went from okay to fine in less than three seconds." Cameron sighed, feeling the pressure on her chest again as she thought of House.

"It's just hard, you know? He acts like he doesn't even care… I mean we were together for so long… and now he pretends that I don't exist."

"You know how he is though. When he's hurt, he tends to just ignore the problem."

"When he's hurt? He was the one that pulled away from me! Just gave up when things got hard!" Cameron ranted, clenching her hands into fists. "He just… gave up on us," she said, the tears forming pools in her eyes.

"He got scared. He got scared and he ran. But… you can't make him come back to you... If he wants to, he will."

* * *

"So how long were the two of you together?" Cameron nearly jumped out of her chair at House's desk, Foreman's deep voice startling her. She was busy filing paperwork for the man she couldn't get out of her head, and now here Foreman was asking questions about the two of them. Cameron was silent, her green eyes boring into his dark ones, trying to determine whether he was trustworthy.

"A year," she finally replied after a long silence.

"And it ended badly." Foreman didn't say this as a question, simply a statement of fact. After a few days, he could read his colleagues and their emotions. This was how he could also tell that Chase had been pining for Cameron, for just about the same amount of time. Cameron nodded, unable to look at him.

"Why are you still doing his paperwork?"

"Cause he's still my boss," Cameron said, a sad laugh escaping from her lips. "It's pathetic, really," she admitted, pausing as she stuffed a letter in an envelope. Then she turned to him, her eyes fierce with emotion. "But I'd rather be hurt than fired."

* * *

"So how about that drink?" Chase asked hesitantly, turning to Cameron, as he buttoned up his coat in the locker-room.

"Hm?" Cameron asked absently, looking up at him.

"Do you want to get a drink with me?" Cameron paused, blinking. She altogether had forgotten about his offer.

"S-sure," she stammered, heading out with him.

They crossed the lobby together, eliciting the whispers of the hospital staff. She passed House who was talking to Wilson in the lobby and met his blue eyes, which widened with intrigue at the sight of her and Chase together. She knew he was growing jealous (although he would never show it), and secretly, that pleased her. Cameron forced herself to look away from House and she grabbed Chase's hand, and walked out of the hospital with him, her head held high.


	4. Chapter 4

If you read my other House AU story, Princeton High School, then you'll know how truly sorry I am for not writing. This is not one of my most popular stories, but I hope that you all read it and like it (as well as read some of my other stuff).

**Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D or the song that was featured in the video that this story is based off. I don't own that video either.**

As always, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Cameron walked across the lobby of the hospital, her hair a mess, dark circles under her eyes. She felt worse than she looked too. The ground seemed to move under her feet, and it took all of her will power not to grab anything, something solid to make sure she didn't fall down. She got onto the elevator, leaning against the metal bar. The elevator was closing and she sighed in relief, relishing the few moments with herself, when she could act as queasy as she felt. However, a cane poked through the opening in the door, and pushed it open.

House stopped when he saw her, noting her obviously hung-over appearance. He hesitated, before deciding to take the elevator, simply to observe. He was standing in front of her, but he could feel her green eyes boring into the back of his head, willing him to go away.

He pushed the level for the cafeteria; a move that he knew would bother her. Although he did hope Wilson would be there, so he could score some Pop-Tarts. As the elevator opened, he stepped out and turned to her. In his meanest voice, he said, "Dr. Cameron, if you feel like you won't be useful today, I suggest you just leave. Better for all of us."

The elevator had barely begun to close as he registered the shock and hurt on her face, and he was forced to look away. He needed her gone. Not physically, but he needed her feelings for him to go away. That way, he wouldn't develop any of his own.

Cameron felt the tears begin even before she realized that she was crying. _'Better for all of us,'_ his words echoed in her mind. The elevator stopped on the floor of the diagnostic offices, but she pushed the lobby button, fiercely pressing the close door button before anyone else could interrupt her. Her hurt quickly turned into anger as she stormed out of the hospital. If he wanted her gone, she would go.

* * *

After taking a more than recommended dose of Advil, she settled down on the couch, a glass of water by her side, and reruns of Sex and the City. Her messy, unmade bed was in sight of the couch, and she winced, turning away. The scene of the crime. Her drink with Chase was fun. But after a while, it turned into too much fun.

_"Chase, I'm fine!" Cameron whined, trying to grab her keys out of Chase's grasp, as he held them out of her reach._

_ "No, I'm driving you home," he said firmly, with the hint of a smile. She was always so serious, and it was nice to see her loosen up… it was cute, even. _

_ "Fine," she said, exasperated, slumping into his arms. He picked her up easily; she could not have weighed more than 120 pounds. He drove her back to her apartment, walking her into her apartment._

_ "I am going to get you some water, okay?" he said, leaving her at the door to her bedroom. Her glasses were in the same cupboard as his, a fact that made him smile. He headed back to the bedroom, water, and Advil in hand. He opened the door, only to see she was changing._

_ "Oh shit," he said, his face flushing, as he backed out, putting the water on the table in the hall. He leaned his head against the wall, trying not to think about the things he just saw, but it seemed to be all he could think about._

_ "Chase?" she called, and he opened the door._

_ "Sorry about…" he began to say, but realized she had taken off her shirt, in a black lacey bra. She walked over to him, pushing him against the door, kissing his neck, and then up his jaw line to his lips._

_ "Cameron, I don't think we should be doing this…" He said, trying to gently push her away._

_ "Come on, Chase… Don't turn into the good guy on me now!" She said, slurring her words a bit, stepping out of her skirt, and revealing a black lace thong. He looked at her beauty, leaning into kiss her, pulling her small body against him._

She definitely was drunk. Not drunk enough that Chase could have taken advantage. No, she had wanted sex that night, that's for sure. But… Chase wasn't the one she wanted it from. There was something about his warm, soft skin pressed against her own that made her a bit tingly, but she passed it off as good sex.

'_That would be a way to get over House,' _she thought, a smug smile on her face. She could get over House and he would be jealous when he saw Chase and her together. It was a win-win for everyone, right?

* * *

House sat in his office, throwing his ball against the wall, frustrated. He had sent Foreman and Chase off to do his dirty work, but not after torturing Chase a bit. He was angry with himself, angry with Cameron, and angry at Chase, even though he really had nothing to do with it. He wondered how far they had gone. Obviously, anything would have been Cameron's idea. Chase was too "noble" to take advantage of a drunken girl. Did he put her to bed? Did they kiss? Did they have sex? The questions swam in his head, as he threw the ball harder and harder to match his growing frustrations.

Out of nowhere, the memory of him and Cameron's first kiss swam into his mind. No, it was not the kiss that she would have remembered; the one after their first real date, two weeks after they officially began to date. No, it was after a night much like the one Cameron had last night. Except House could hold his liquor better than Cameron, and in no time she was drunk. He drove her home in her car, and left her on her bed, as she had passed out. Before he left, though, there was something about her innocent, sweet face that made him lean down and kiss her.

It was one of his sweet moments; ones that he would swear didn't exist. But Cameron brought them out in him. And once again, he was left wondering if the best thing in his life was slipping away from him.


End file.
